ridgeracerfandomcom-20200214-history
Car Classes
In Ridge Racer, cars are categorized by their performance levels. As the game progresses, the player is given higher-performing cars. Ridge Racer In the first game, the performance classification is as follows: *Beginner and the Beginner Extra courses gives the player a top speed of around 100 mph/160 km/h. *Mid-Level and High-Level and its Extra courses gives the player a top speed of around 125 mph/200 km/h. *Time Trial and Time Trial Extra courses gives the player a top speed of around 138 mph/220 km/h. Note: According to rr-ken.net, if the overall course length in the first Ridge Racer is equal to that in Ridge Racer V, then the speed levels should be multiplied by 1.5 Ridge Racer Revolution Ridge Racer Revolution features "type"-based classes: Type-S cars are for novice difficulty, Type-R cars are for intermediate levels with improved top speed, Type-X cars are for experts with an even higher top speed. There is also "Type-Z" specification with the highest top speed (speed level for the Type-Z is rated as "excellent" in-game). The player is now free to choose the speed levels for the car in Free Run; however, the player cannot use a class higher than used in Time Trial for said track. Classes are tied to circuits: * Races in Novice track use Type-S in Race and Type-X in Time Trial. * Races in Intermediate track uses Type-X in Race and Type-R in Time Trial. * Races in Expert races track Type-R in Race and Type-Z in Time Trial. Rage Racer Rage Racer saw the introduction of the "class" based performance classification: *Class 1 is the player's starting class, consisting of only the Gnade Esperanza, which has a 4 speed transmission and tops out 99 mph. The Gnade can be modified for later parts of the game. *Class 2 saw the introduction of two more manufacturers: Age which focuses on handling and grip, and consists of sporty compact cars) and Lizard, which focuses on acceleration and consists of muscle cars. Cars of Class 2 also have improved performance than the Class 1. *Class 3, which has an oval race, saw the introduction of Assoluto, which focuses on top speed and consists of high-end sports cars. All Class 3 cars feature higher performance than Class 2. *Class 4 cars have an even higher performance than Class 3 cars, and at this point, three MT-only machines are introduced: the Age Pegase, a lightweight compact sports car, the Lizard Hijack, a NASCAR-style pick-up truck, and Assoluto Istante, a supercar with high top speed. *Class 5 cars have the top performance outside the "?"-graded cars. A Class 5-exclusive special machine appears at this point, the MT-only Assoluto Ghephardo. *Class 6, or dubbed as the "Grade ?" cars are extreme-performance cars. All Class 6 cars with the exception of the Age Vanquire are only available with manual transmission. Ridge Racer Type 4 In general, there are 4 stages of cars in Ridge Racer Type 4: *Stage 1 cars are basic cars that have 4-speed transmission. *Stage 2 cars are mid-range cars that have 5-speed transmission. *Stage 3 cars are high-performance cars with 6-speed transmission *Stage 4 cars, exclusive for the final race at Shooting Hoops, are prototype cars with 6-speed transmission. Ridge Racer Type 4 introduced the "branch system", which awards the player depending on their performance. Conditions for the first preliminaries are determined only by the player's position, whereas for the second preliminaries, conditions are determined by both the player's position and their total time in each race. The complete chart are as follows: (note the player always uses car number 1 in the first heat and is required to finish first in all finals to progress) Additional, detailed conditions are listed here (Japanese only). The special machines in this game are treated as Class 4 cars; however, they do not appear in the Grand Prix, only in Extra Trial. Ridge Racer V Car classes in Ridge Racer V is as follows: *Standard class *Extra class, which consists of all the Standard class cars with new engine and improved performance, as well as new, racing body kits. In Ridge Racer V: Arcade Battle, the player uses Extra class cars. *Oval class, which consists of all the Extra class cars with special "Oval Engine" installed. *Duel class, which consists of unique, special cars that have to be obtained by defeating them. Ridge Racer (PSP) In the PSP Ridge Racer games, the car classes are: *Class 1: Consists of Kamata Fiera, Age Prophetie, and Danver Bayonet *Class 2: Consists of Age Abeille, Gnade Esperanza, and Assoluto Bisonte *Class 3: Consists of Assoluto Fatalita, Himmel E.O., and Soldat Raggio *Class 4: Modified Class 1 cars *Class 5: Modified Class 2 cars *Class 6: Modified Class 3 cars *Special Machines. (In the second game, there are two Special Machine folders, but otherwise they are the same.) Of note, Class 1-3 cars have yellow number boxes, while Class 4-6 cars have white number boxes, similar to JGTC/Super GT number boxes, where the premier GT500 class cars have white number boxes, while the lesser GT300 class cars have yellow number boxes. Ridge Racer 6 There are five car classes in Ridge Racer 6: *Class 1 is the first class available for the player, featuring basic performance and a top speed of around 220-230 km/h. *Class 2 consists of higher-performing cars that have top speeds of around 247-255 km/h. *Class 3 consists of heavily modified Class 1 cars. *Class 4 consists of heavily modified Class 2 cars. *Special Machines. Ridge Racer 7 ''Ridge Racer 7 ''has 4 different car classes of increasing performance: *Category 4 mainly consists of compact sports cars. *Category 3 consists of modified Category 4 cars. *Category 2 consists of high-end supercars and GT cars. *Category 1 consists of modified Category 2 cars and special machines. Exclusive for Categories 3 and 2 are Complete Machines, which are pre-tuned versions of certain cars, obtainable by either winning a duel or gaining 100 Manufacturer Points for a specific manufacturer. Complete Machines cannot be modified with performance parts or bodykits. Category 3 Complete Machines: *Kamata Fiera *Age Abeille *Age Prophetie *Terrazi Wildgang *Danver Bayonet *Terrazi Starnose Category 2 Complete Machines: *Soldat Raggio *Soldat Meltfire *Assoluto Bisonte *Assoluto Fatalita *Himmel E.O. *Gnade Esperanza *Danver Hijack Category:Ridge Racer Universe